Young and Beautiful
by Abby the Band Nerd
Summary: Romance was never worthy of his consideration, and she'd always preferred to love by the script. Lysandre/Diantha.
1. Chapter 1

**REALLY, REALLY IMPORTANT Quick Author's Note: Hi, so aside from the longer A/N that will be at the end, I need to explain something. When you get to Diantha's physical description, you'll probably be thinking "What? Diantha doesn't look like this! This is ridiculous, you're stupid, Abby!" But alas, I assure that there is a reason for her appearance that will be explained later in the story. This story takes place PRE-GAME, and the changes that tie in with the game WILL HAPPEN. I promise. I'm not a complete moron. Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>"How about love interests, Diantha? Is there a special someone in your life? Augustine Sycamore, perhaps? You were on magazine covers together for months! Or maybe Siebold? You two have been spotted together recently on a few occasions." <em>

_ Cameras and microphones were thrust at the young woman, while blinding flashes and coinciding shouts overwhelmed her senses. Despite her best effort to cover her face and force her way through the crowd, the overzealous mob of cameramen and reporters had her stopped in her tracks. _

_ "I assure you, Augustine and I are simply friends. And Siebold and I have just started working together. He is a colleague, and he is happy with a significant other. But they prefer to stay out of the media. In answer to your question, no, I am not in any sort of romantic relationship. Love is done best when it's scripted; I save romance for the movies." She straightened her collar, and flicked a strand of hair behind her shoulder. It seemed to flutter down against the fabric of her blue coat, and cameramen and women snapped pictures of every movement. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere to go." She pushed her way through the crowd, and hurried to shut herself in the backseat of a Lumi cab._

* * *

><p><p>

Despite being dubbed Lumiose's most popular coffee bar, Café Soleil was displeasingly empty. A light flickered in the back corner, giving a quiet drone as it waited to fade out. A couple of young customers sat at a booth, one of which was asleep while the other poked indolently at the screen of her cell phone, while listening to something in her headset. A barista behind the counter flipped through the pages of a magazine, while a woman wearing her hair put up under a brown fedora, white framed sunglasses, and a knee-length beige trench coat dress sat across from an empty chair, her eyes scanning over the pages of Professor Augustine Sycamore's _Theories on Megaevolution_. Occasionally, she would bring her latte to her lips and sip it, only to set it down mere moments later. She didn't wish to gather her things and leave, and so she remained seated without a word.

In an instant that broke the silence, the bells tied on the door jangled. A pale man wearing a black and orange dress-suit with a white fur neckpiece stepped into the quiet building. His red hair was styled in a fashion similar to the mane of a Pyroar, and a short scruffy beard lined his chin. Hoping to make the place seem livelier, the barista flipped on the TV. An interview with Diantha Mirabelle blared from the speakers, and the man who'd recently walked in frowned.

"Every time I set foot in a café, there's always a program on exploiting that poor woman's life. I refuse to air her interviews in my own shop," he spoke, disgust evident in his tone. "I guess it's because she's a beautiful woman living in an ugly world, and everybody wants to know what it's like to be the pulchritudinous outlier." Without saying a word, the barista switched the channel to a soccer game and put in a pair of earphones.

"I agree with you, monsieur. It's rather upsetting that anyone is stalked by the press in such a way. I don't imagine poor Diantha has any privacy. These interviews get rather irksome, but her movies are done well. They say…" The young woman at the back table closed her book, and looked at the guest. She narrowed her sunglasses down her nose, and met him with a pair of blue-grey eyes that anyone in Kalos would recognize. "Diantha likes to come to this café sometimes." Using her forefinger, she pushed her glasses back up over her eyes, and put her book away in her purse. "You can sit down if you'd like, I've left an empty chair at the table." After a moment's hesitation, the man sat down across from her.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to survey you or ask for an autograph," he informed her, and a thin smile crept to her lips.

"I'd not expect it from you, but then again, not everybody's intentions show through." She grabbed for her drink and took another sip, and dabbed the skin around her lips clean with a napkin.

"True. Sometimes people hide ugly things, and why should they not? Nobody wishes to let others see ugliness in them. People who show that they're less than beautiful… they sicken me," he growled. Unsure of how to respond, she just folded her fingers and pursed her lips. "I never did introduce myself. My name is Lysandre Conley, and I'm a scientist and inventor. I own a café near Magenta Plaza, it opened today," he spoke, and she cocked her head.

"Lysandre? I know who you are. Dearest Augustine, or Professor Sycamore, talks about you all of the time. You're in the dedications for his book," she observed, and he nodded.

"Yes, Gus and I go back a while. I spent some time working at his lab while he developed theories on mega evolution. He's quite the scientist. Someday I aspire to be known as well as he is," he explained, and she gave another smile.

"Well, certainly you're off to a good start. If Augustine found you worthy of his dedications page, he surely sees something valuable in you," she answered, and Lysandre tapped his fingers on the table. She felt a faint buzzing near her hand, and saw that her phone was lighting up. Instinctively, she looked at her screen.

_ Meet me in my lab, it's urgent._ She sighed and clicked the power button to turn her screen dark. "Well, I truly hate to cut our conversation short, but it appears I have plans for today. Hopefully we'll speak soon—you said you own a café here in Lumiose?" Lysandre nodded, and reached into a pocket on his jacket. It took him mere seconds to produce a white card with decorative red borders. _Lysandre Café, 4510 Magenta Plaza _was printed on the front in black ink.

"Feel free to stop by anytime, and I'll most likely be there," he invited, and she extended her hand. Naturally, he reached out and gave it a firm shake. "It was an honor to meet you, Diantha. You really are as beautiful as they say," he complimented, and she grinned without parting her lips.

"Thank you; it warms my heart to hear you say such things. And it was a pleasure to meet you as well, Lysandre. I plan on stopping by your café this evening," she returned, and after finishing the handshake, she walked out of the doors and hailed a Lumi cab.

"Where would you like me to take you?" The driver was an older man, who smiled back at her with friendly warmth.

"Could we go to the Pokémon laboratory on South Boulevard, please? It's sort of urgent," she explained, and he nodded his head in approval.

"Certainly, miss. It's not too far of a drive." And with that, he started up the cab and head off towards Augustine's lab. When they reached their destination, the man turned around and looked her in the eye. "Your total will be 1,000 Pokédollars," he spoke, and she handed him a 5,000 dollar note.

"Keep the change," she spoke with a slight smile on her face, and she exited the little blue car.

* * *

><p><p>

"Ah, Diantha! I'm glad you could make it today!" The professor welcomed Diantha with open arms, and she gave him a friendly hug. He kissed her once on each cheek, while she simultaneously returned the gesture. The greeting was customary in Kalos, and between the two companions it was no less than comfortable. "I have something I have to show you." He pulled up the bottom of his sleeve to reveal a blue digital watch.

"Augustine, dear. Not to offend you, but it looks like cheap children's jewelry." Diantha wasn't impressed by the physical appearance of her friend's new trinket, and she had no problem in telling him. "Why did you need to show this to me? You know I have my jeweler in Anistar," she reminded him, and he grinned like a small child who'd just gotten a Growlithe for Christmas.

"This isn't _jewelry_ Diantha. This is a Holo Caster, and I'm testing the prototype," he explained, but it was visibly obvious that she was completely lost. "My good friend Lysandre, who you've heard me mention a million times, invented this. He's the owner of Lysandre labs, actually. It's kind of like a cell phone, but from certain areas of operation, messages can be sent out to the entire world! Isn't that wonderful? Just think of where this could take our society, Diantha!"

"Lysandre… It's funny that you choose to mention him, darling. I met him at Café Soleil today, and we had a short chat. He told me that he was an inventor but I had no idea how _serious_ he was about inventing," she spoke. "This is actually quite the device, isn't it? I'll _have_ to ask him about it when we talk next—I'm curious to learn about it for myself." She took off her sunglasses, and put them into her purse. "Also, I have a question for you. I've been reading your book. These Mega Stones—do you have any idea as to where they might be found?"

"You and Lysandre met at Café Soleil? That's a bit strange; doesn't he have his own place in Magenta Plaza?" He asked, and Diantha cleared her throat.

"Augustine dearie, I'm a busy girl, and I asked you a question about your research," she reminded him, and his blue eyes grew wide in understanding.

"Ah, yes. My apologies for avoiding your question, I'm glad to see you taking interest in my studies. Well, that's the other thing I wanted to see you about. After spending some time in Anistar and reading up on their town history, I realized that there must be some connection between the sundial and mega evolution. However that connection is, at this point, undiscovered. I talked to one of the town elders, and he gave me three of these." He reached into the pocket of his lab coat, and produced three shining stones. "These are stones that are linked to the mega evolution of Gardevoir—take one, I insist. Though I'm aware you have no way of activating such a process, I may find a way in the future for you to mega evolve your Gardevoir in battle. I hope this is of some assistance to you," he explained, and Diantha reached forwards and plucked one of the stones from his palm.

"Thank you, Augustine dear, I truly appreciate the gesture. Maybe it won't be long before you discover more about this phenomenon. Who knows? I just know that for now, I have to leave. I have plans for this evening, and should make myself look more presentable. As much as I love Boutique Couture, this outfit is not exactly _fashionable_."

"It was nice having you stop by, truly. Thank you for making time to come see me. I know you're busy," he spoke, and she shook her head.

"It's no trouble at all, darling. Well, I have to take my leave now. Adieu, professor!" And she walked to his elevator and waved goodbye.

* * *

><p><p>

She stood in front of a full body mirror and frowned, holding the top of a coat-hanger in each hand. On the right was a short, black dress. It lacked sleeves, and the opaque fabric was cut low in the neck, leaving lace to partially cover her assets. It was tight, leaving no room for flowing skirts or ruffles. The dress on the left was Prussian blue, and it fell significantly longer in the back than it did in the front. It was also sleeveless, but it rose higher up in the neck. Her Gardevoir sat on the edge of a bed, admiring her trainer's choices of clothing.

"I just don't know which one to wear," she spoke with a sigh, and shook her head. She knew either dress would look ravishing on her—she was, after all, the picture of perfection. Loose dark brown curls cascaded around her upper body, and stopped a few inches below her chest. Diantha's facial features were conventionally striking, with bright eyes, thin eyebrows, and full lips. She had long, toned legs and a svelte figure, and everything about her physique exuded femininity. "What do you think, Gardevoir?" The psychic Pokémon gestured towards the black dress. Diantha gave it a look, and sighed again. "Are you sure..? Don't you think it's a little, uh, I don't know… _sexy_ for the occasion?"

Her Gardevoir sighed and shook her head. "You're right, I'm overthinking it. And the blue dress is far too formal; I'm just going for coffee." She dropped her robe around her feet, and kicked it aside. Gardevoir turned her head away, trying her best not to invade her trainer's privacy. She set the blue dress back in her closet, and stepped into the black one, pulling it up around her body. "Gardevoir, can you zip it up please?" she asked, and her Pokémon was there to assist her, as always. Once she had finished, she admired herself in the mirror. "I've always loved this dress, but it is a bit provocative… I hope Lysandre doesn't see it as _whorish._ That would just be too embarrassing. It's not that I'm ashamed of my body, I know I'm not being tacky, it's just that I'm meeting Lysandre and I just…" She trailed off when she saw the look in Gardevoir's eyes. "You're right. I shouldn't care so much; it's just a visit to a coffee shop." And after she finished her one-sided conversation, she evened out her hair, slipped into a pair of slick black heels, and head out the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Second AN: Hello, everybody! If you thought I was dead, fear no more, because I'm not. Or maybe I am and I'm just writing this from my grave. Okay, I'm alive, and I should act my age. Got it. **

**Anyways! Welcome back, dear readers. I feel bad for not writing in months, and even worse for leaving you with some works that I ended up taking down because I couldn't bear to reread them. Let's talk about this story here, shall we?**

**I recently beat Pokémon X, and while most people were head over heels for Sycamore/Lysandre, I was head over heels for Diantha/Lysandre and I'm not sure why (okay actually I am but I'm not going to waste your time with that), but it was kind of ridiculous. So I promised myself I'd write this, and here it is. This was originally all supposed to be a oneshot but it got very long and complicated so I had to break it into a chaptered piece! Sorry, Sean, but Access and Boredom is on more of a hiatus than before. Sorry, I promise I am. And yeah, this is a little bit of a slow start but _everything needs an introduction so I'm not completely sorry. But I'll pick up the pace soon enough, I swear._**

**I'll try and update by Sunday, so please give me your feedback. I want to know if you at least like the story. Leave a review, tell me what you like or would like to see, and maybe I'll work on that haha. Until next time, goodbye, and hopefully you'll see me be more productive than ever before!**


	2. Chapter 2

Diantha couldn't help but observe that Lysandre Café was overwhelmingly red. Unlike the almost dingy interior palette of Café Soleil, the new café popped with vivid scarlet tones. She scanned the crowd from behind a pair of sunglasses, and was relieved to see everybody dressed in their finest. Overdoing herself was not the impression she wanted to give tonight, and judging by the attire of the others, she was on safe grounds. Still looking over the faces of the horde of guests, she gave a slight frown. In the midst of all the chaos, she couldn't seem to spot Lysandre. Pausing for a moment to think this over, she decided to sit down at the bar and sample a cup of coffee. Naturally, she ordered a vanilla latte and tipped the barista with a 500 Pokédollar note.

After she'd blown swiftly over her drink to cool it down, she pressed it to her lips to take a taste. She was interrupted mid-sip by a voice in the background.

"I planned to offer you a drink, but it appears you've beaten me to it." Diantha whirled around on her stool, splashing a few droplets of her beverage onto her hand. "I hope you've at least enjoyed it?" A smile crossed her lips when she saw him.

"Good evening, Lysandre. You'll be pleased to know that the coffee is absolutely delightful," she answered, and set her cup down on the counter. "Your café is lovely, by the way. I might guess that you're fond of the color red?" He sat down at the stool beside her, and they turned to face each other.

"Red is an extremely powerful color, Diantha. It has _many_ associations. It starves like lust, exudes the energy of a child, bears the evil of death, kings wore it in their robes—yet it's a color used to communicate _love. _Could there be a color more magnificent?"

"I never really think about the importance of colors. I leave that to the costume and set designers but… you _are_ correct, I suppose. Red truly is a wonderful color." Though her response was completely appropriate for the conversation, she found herself more captivated by his voice than the substance of his words.

A couple of younger women in the crowd started passing glances towards Diantha, chatting quietly with one another and grinning ear to ear. When she caught sight of this, she sighed. "Great, I've been spotted. Just give it a few moments and you'll have a line here, I'm sure of it," she spoke, and thought was visible on Lysandre's face.

"It's far too loud in here to hold a decent conversation. And I promised not to air your interviews in my shop—it would be the worst kind of irony for fans to invade your personal space here. If you'd like to continue our conversation, you're welcome to come with me. However if you wish to leave, or perhaps mingle with my guests, feel free to do so." He walked off through the kitchen, and whispered something in a worker's ear. The girls had wandered off into the sea of people, presumably to notify their friends of Diantha's presence. Not wanting to stick around for their return, the actress left her stool and took her drink, and she walked around the counter to trail Lysandre.

* * *

><p>She was allowed to progress through the kitchen, and she guessed that Lysandre had notified his workers of her presence.<p>

"He's gone through this door, here, mademoiselle," explained a lanky young man wearing an apron. She nodded and thanked him before proceeding through the exit.

* * *

><p>One of the last things she'd expected was a fully furnished patio. Red chairs and tables, adorned with umbrellas of the same color, lined the silver pavement. Prism Tower was visible in the distance, fully lit in all of its glory.<p>

"I planned to open this seating later in the week, but I can make an exception." Lysandre was seated on the right side of a table, hands folded out in front of him. "Would you like to sit down?" He gestured to the seat across from him and he seemed to look Diantha over. "You look stunning tonight."

"Merci. Certainly I'll take a seat," she spoke, and she settled herself on the metal bench. She was used to being called beautiful; fans and reporters from all around the world had deemed her "the most beautiful woman in all of Kalos." But very rarely did it cause heat to rush to her face, or a smile to creep to her lips. Lysandre was one of these exceptions. "Augustine showed me the Holo Caster prototype, and I must admit that I'm impressed."

"Thank you. It's taken us quite a bit of time at Lysandre Labs, but we're almost ready to announce it to the public," he explained. She took another sip of her drink, and hoped he didn't notice when she took a glance at his face. "What did you end up ordering here?"

"It's a vanilla latte; I always order them, no matter where I'm buying my coffee. You'll be pleased to know, however, that this is one of the best that I've ever had." And it was true—few beverages had ever come close to comparing to this one.

"I've hired some of the finest workers in Kalos, so I'd expect no less," he responded. She nonchalantly took another drink. "I'm glad to see that you're pleased with their service." She nodded her head, and after seeing that their conversation was headed nowhere, Lysandre spoke up again. "There's been talk that you're to cut your hair for a new role?"

"Yes, I've been considered for a part that's meant for a short-haired woman. The director _detests_ wigs, and insists I shorten my hair. I've been considering it," she explained, and Lysandre's face stiffened.

"Don't," he started. The bluntness of his response caused Diantha to draw back a bit. "Your hair is beautiful. Don't cut it." With this, the celebrity's face softened into a thin smile.

"I more than likely won't take the role, although I _have_ considered shortening it for personal gain," she answered, and he shook his head. "Though, I do love my hair. I think I'll continue to wear it long." There was an awkward silence for a few moments. Diantha was stunned by his sudden burst of infuriation, and lacked the ability to speak. She looked out from the patio, hoping for some sort of idea. "This view of Prism Tower is absolutely wonderful."

The brilliance of the silver tower's lights contrasted greatly against the night sky. It cast a glow over the silhouettes of bypassers as they rushed around Centrico Plaza. A younger couple flagged down a man to take their picture as they embraced at the foot of the looming structure.

"I'm sure they'll cherish that photograph," started Diantha, and she soon choked on her words. "Oh no, _photographs._ I certainly hope there are no cameras around—our faces will be on magazines for _months._" She set down her drink and tidied up her hair.

"My sincerest apologies if a camera catches us, I understand you don't like the press. And besides, if we're seen together…" he gave a sly grin, and focused his eyes on her. "You know the media. People will say we're in _love._ And I've seen a few of your interviews, I understand you don't have the desire for such a thing," he spoke, and she averted her gaze, staring instead at the pavement. She could feel a knot forming in her throat.

"Well, um, I—you see, well, it's just…" she was truly at a loss for words.

"I understand, Diantha. I, too, resent the idea of love. It's never really stricken me as _plausible._ Most of this world is far too ugly for me to love," he spat, and she finally found the right words.

"See, I'm always so busy with my career, I've not found anybody worthy of making time for. I dated in high school, and in college, but once I started acting… on-screen romances were all I could handle." She thought it an ironic statement for a woman on a date, but then she brought herself to her senses. This was not a date; it was simply a conversation at a café. Casual, friendly—these interactions were the same that she would share with Augustine, or any other companion. Yet her stomach felt uneasy, and she was incredibly conscious of every move she made.

"That's quite a shame. I'm sure men all over Kalos would give up everything of value to have you," he replied, and she yawned and stretched her arms upwards before smiling. "Are you tired?"

"Oui, it's been quite a long day," she spoke softly, finishing the last of her coffee. He reached into his jacket and pulled a pen from an interior pocket, and produced another business card from a pocket on the front of his suit. Lysandre pressed the pen to the paper and began to jot something down. Within mere seconds, he'd finished.

"I'll be disappointed not to receive a call tomorrow," he spoke, sliding the card over towards her. She picked it up and smiled when she saw his phone number written beneath the café's address. "I wish to speak with you again. Contact me when it's convenient, we'll make plans. I suggest that you go home and rest up—sleep is a wonderful thing."

Diantha stood up, taking her empty cup with her. "Thank you for inviting me here tonight, it was lovely talking some more. I also look forward to our next visit." Lysandre stood up as well, and extended his arm.

"Would you like me to take you to a cab? There's one parked somewhere around this patio. Lumi cab drivers are normally good about keeping stations," he offered, and she proceeded to choke a bit before nodding her head.

"If it wouldn't be much trouble, I'd love for you to walk with me to the cab. Merci," she thanked, and she slipped a slender hand into the crook of his arm. Lysandre was a gentleman; there was no point in denying it. The least she could do was return his gestures with similar propriety.

* * *

><p>When they got to the cab, she slipped her hand back to her side and smiled. "It was truly a pleasure being able to spend the evening with you, monsieur." Her voice was easy on the ears in the same way she was easy on the eyes.<p>

"The pleasure is mine, truly," he spoke, and he took her hands. Her fingers rested delicately against his, and the difference in size was immense. He leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek once, drew back, and repeated the gesture on the opposite side of her face. "Have a good night, Diantha." She stepped into the cab and waved goodbye through the window, though he couldn't see through the tinted glass.

"Take me to the Route Fourteen gate, I'll be flying home," she asked the driver, and he nodded his head in approval. As the car drove along, Diantha felt herself _missing_ Lysandre. Almost without thinking, she pulled out the card and dialed up the number. He picked up in two rings. "I'd like to schedule us a meeting tomorrow, please."

She could hear him laugh quietly on the other end. "It's barely been five minutes. But of course, I'd be happy to make plans for us," he started, and she felt a smile appear when he used the word 'us.'

"Where would you like to go? I'm fine with anywhere that won't be flooded with people, quite honestly. I just wish to visit with you again tomorrow, this evening was wonderful," she ejected. There was a beat of silence before she heard his voice again.

"Have you ever been to Parfum Palace?" It took her a moment to try and recollect such a memory.

"I've heard much talk about it, but I've never visited there myself," she admitted.

"Are you busy at seven in the evening?"

"No, I have no plans for tomorrow."

"Then will you meet me at seven in front of the palace? It's to the northwest of Camphrier town, there are signs everywhere, and you should find your way just fine."

"I'd absolutely love to." She was grateful that he couldn't see the childish grin plastered to her face.

"It's a date, then. I will see you tomorrow. Sleep well, ma chère." Heat rose to her face and she had to fight back a nervous stutter.

"Have a good night, Lysandre." There was a click, and the line went dead.

_I am not in any sort of romantic relationship. Love is done best when it's scripted; I save romance for the movies._ The actress's quote reeled in her mind, but she couldn't help but tell herself something after every repetition of her words. _But maybe I can make an exception._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Hi guys! This chapter's really heavy on the dialogue, so if you hate dialogue, I'm sorry. I promised an update, so here it is! I may update again later Sunday, but don't count on it. I should have an update by next weekend, though. I have school, you know. Anyways, there's not much to say here. Read and review, I love your feedback. And until next time, goodbye!<strong>


End file.
